beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Prophezeiung
Alles über Profezeihung um Eve könnt ihr hier nachlesen: Pergament Mitchell's Prophezeiung Nachdem Lia Mitchell durch Purgatory geführt hat, gibt sie sich ihm als eine der Opfer des Box Tunnel 20 Massakers zu erkennen. Sie berichtet ihm von einer Prophezeihung. Dieser Prophezeiung nach soll Mitchell von einem Werwolf getötet werden. Es sei der Preis, den er dafür bezahlen müsse, dass er Annie gerettet habe. Mitchell glaubt an diese Prophezeiung und tut alles dafür, dass diese nicht eintritt. So ist er den neuen Werwölfen McNair und Tom sehr vorsichtig gegenüber. Er versucht Herrick dazu zu bringen, Blut zu trinken, damit dieser ihm berichten kann, wie er die Werwolfattacke von George überleben konnte etc. Als Lia jedoch Annie mit einem Trick zu sich lockt erfährt Annie, dass Lia diese Prophezeiung nur erfunden hat. Sie wollte sich bei Mitchell für das Box Tunnel 20 Massaker und ihren damit verbundenen frühen Tod rächen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Prophezeiung einen Keil zwischen die Freunde Mitchell und George treiben würde. Zu ihrem Missfallen verdächtigte Mitchell jedoch nur Tom und McNair. Letztendlich sei die Prophezeiung jedoch eine Sichselbsterfüllende Profezeiung geworden und nur deshalb wahr geworden, weil Mitchell an diese geglaubt hatte. Er selbst hat dafür gesorgt, dass diese wahr wurde. Mitchell sorgt dafür, dass die Prophezeiung eintritt indem er Herrick zum Bluttrinken animieren will und diesen töten will. Das macht auch Nina stutzig. Herrick nutzt Ninas Gefühle, um diese weiter gegen Mitchell aufzubringen. Dieses führt dazu, dass Nina Mitchell anonym beim FBI anschwärzt. Erst dadurch werden diese wirklich auf Mitchell aufmerksam. Es kommt zur Stürmung des Hauses und Festnahme von Mitchell. Herrick tötet alle beteiligten Polizisten und befreit Mitchell. Schließlich fühlen sich auch The Old Ones dazu genötigt einzugreifen. Sie schicken Edgar Wyndham und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf. Genaue Zitate Lia: You can have Annie back. But there’s a price. Mitchell: I’ll stay. I want you to take me to all my victims. I want to feel it. I want to suffer. I don’t want to hide anymore. I just want her back. Lia: It’s not that simple. The time and cause of your death have already been set. But there are things that need to happen first. You see, you’re the final piece in someone else’s story. And they need to complete their journey and in order to do that… they have to kill you. Mitchell: What? Lia: You’re gonna be killed by a werewolf. A wolf-shaped bullet. Bang! Mitchell: Who? Lia: You can have Annie back. But there’s a price. Mitchell: I’ll stay. I want you to take me to all my victims. I want to feel it. I want to suffer. I don’t want to hide anymore. I just want her back. Lia: It’s not that simple. The time and cause of your death have already been set. But there are things that need to happen first. You see, you’re the final piece in someone else’s story. And they need to complete their journey and in order to do that… they have to kill you. Mitchell: What? Lia: You’re gonna be killed by a werewolf. A wolf-shaped bullet. Bang! Mitchell: Who? ---- Annie: Lia, what's going on? You told me that I had to come straight here. That Mitchell was in danger. Lia: Oh Annie. I made it up. Annie: You made it up? Lia: On the spot. I just wanted to screw with Mitchell's head. “The Wolf-Shaped Bullet." Annie: But why? Lia: Well, I wanted to drive a wedge between him and George and Nina. But instead of getting suspicious of them he got all worked up about the other two. Tom and... What was it? McIntyre? Macintosh? Well. Whatever. Oh Annie, you didn't really believe it, did you? I can't control people. I can't see the future. You've been watching too much TV. Annie: If there's no prophecy, then why is this happening? Lia: Well what you really need to worry about is the self-fulfilling prophecy. Annie. He made it come true. There really is a wolf-shaped bullet. That he carved his name on.